


There's a Grizzly in the Bedroom

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: Eliot's a bear when he gets injured.  Parker and Hardison try to cope.





	There's a Grizzly in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/gifts).



            Eliot is a bear when it comes to being injured.  It’s rare that he gets hurt bad enough to be sidelined longer than a couple days, but it does happen.  He got shot three days ago, and even though he’d like to be moving around, he’s under strict orders to stay in bed.

            Parker doesn’t particularly like it when Eliot’s hurt.  She doesn’t feel quite as safe, but that’s not the main problem.  The main problem is that Eliot can be the world’s biggest baby when it comes to actually having to stay in bed.  He’s grumpy, he’s whiny, and all he does is argue that he’s fine, even though the last time he tried to get out of bed he tore open his wound again and now there’s blood everywhere.

            “You have to stay in bed.”  Parker tells him once Eliot’s cleaned up and sewn back together.  She frowns at him.  “I’ll handcuff you if you try anything.”

            “It’s not that bad.”  Eliot says.  “I’ve dealt with worse.”

            That’s the problem with Eliot.  He’s always dealt with worse injuries, always been shot more or stabbed deeper or broken more bones.  He thinks just because he’s been hurt worse that he can’t stop and take the time to heal now.  

            “Stay in bed.”  Parker repeats.  “Or else.”  She knows that with most people, ‘or else’ would be a pretty empty threat.  But Eliot knows her well enough to know she means it.  At least, he better, if he knows what’s good for him.

            “Fine.”  Eliot says.  Parker nods, happy that he’s finally listening, and walks into the other room only to hear a crash from Eliot’s bedroom.  He’s lying on the floor when she and Hardison run back in.

            “Wanted another pillow.”  Eliot says mulishly from where he’s sprawled.  

            “You couldn’t have asked?”  Hardison lost patience with Eliot about two days ago.  Parker’s rapidly reaching the same point.  She gets it, she really does - it sucks being cooped up with nothing to do.  That doesn’t make Eliot’s refusal to stay in bed any less annoying.

            Parker grabs a pillow from the closet and props it up on the bed as Hardison helps Eliot up.  “There.”  She says.  “And I’m serious about the handcuffs.”  

            “I’m fine.”  Eliot pulls away from Hardison and falls face first onto the bed.  

            “Clearly.”  Hardison says.  

            “If you start bleeding again, I’m driving you back to the hospital.”  Parker warns.  “There’s only so many times I want to stitch you back up.”  Twice.  That’s her limit, and they’ve already hit it.

            Eliot mumbles something under his breath, the words lost into the blanket his face is still pressed against.

            “Would you like some help?”  Parker asks.  

            Eliot lets out what could only be called a growl and stands back up before getting into bed the right way this time.  “I’m bored.”  He says.

            Eliot doesn’t get bored.  He’s like Parker in that way, used to periods of time doing absolutely nothing and then a sudden rush of something exciting.  So for him to say that - well, it means something.  Parker isn’t entirely sure what, but _something._

            “We’ll stay with you.”  She offers.  “We can talk.  About something.  Um -”  She doesn’t actually have any ideas about what to talk about.

            “Exactly.”  Eliot groans as he adjusts his blankets and jostles his injured shoulder.  “There’s nothing to do and nothing to talk about.  Boring.”

            “You could sleep.”  Hardison says.  “It might help you heal.”

            “Boring.”  Eliot says again.  “And I can’t.  I can’t get comfortable.”

            “Maybe if you took the pain pills the doctor prescribed…” Hardison trails off at the look on Eliot’s face.  “It was just a suggestion.”

            Parker has an idea.  “What about some music?”  She asks.  Eliot likes music.  He may not be able to play his guitar right now, but Hardison’s got his violin.  And Parker likes it when Hardison plays music.  It’s nice and calming, and that’s exactly what Eliot needs right now.  And, maybe - if they’re really lucky - the music will lull Eliot to sleep and she and Hardison might finally be able to rest and not worry about Eliot tearing out his stitches again.

            “Fine.”  Eliot says, all grumpy.  Parker chooses to ignore him.

            Hardison gets his violin and pauses for a minute.  “What do you want me to play?”  He asks.

            “I don’t care.”  Eliot says.  

            Parker levels her best _look_ at him.  “Corelli.”  She says.  “I like that one.”

            Hardison nods and starts playing.  Parker never thought she’d find classical music anything but boring, but she likes the way Hardison plays.  It reminds her of how he works on the computer - precise, careful movements that weave into something larger than him.  

            Eliot mumbles something about not being tired, but it doesn’t take long before the soothing music starts to get to him.  He’s just about asleep when he gestures for them to come closer.

            “Thanks.”  He mumbles.  “Love you guys.”  

            And that right there is why Parker is willing to stitch him back up and why Hardison puts up with Eliot’s grumping.

            “Love you too.”  

 


End file.
